Roof coatings based on silicone polymers exhibit a tendency to accumulate dirt (often called dirt pick-up). Dirt pick-up lead can lead to an undesired dingy appearance, and can compromise the solar reflectivity of the coating. The dirt and grime that does collect over several weeks of outside exposure along the surface of the coating tends to be difficult to remove using standard cleaning methods. The loss of the aesthetic or functional qualities of the roof coating due to this soiling can result in premature or frequent maintenance or replacement. Accordingly, there exists a need for coatings that either accumulate less dirt or are more easily cleaned.